User talk:EmperorZelos/1
Hello, my name is Pi.C.Noizecehx. Nice to meet you. :-) Pi.C.Noizecehx 16:56, 31 December 2008 (UTC) ??? Hey, I was just wondering why you removed all the "english equivalents" from my alphabet table on my Noolang page. If you wanted me to put the IPA, you could have just told me. Not that I'm mad, I don't really care, but I would just appreciate a heads up next time ;) ANT1INSECT 01:53, March 26, 2010 (UTC) : I did, TWICE on your languages discussion page Aaaah! To make the template, you may re-title Umbrean_Dictionary_Wordtype_Firstletter to Umbrean_Dictionary/Wordtype/Firstletter. I'm really sorry about this. Would you move them? Pi.C.Noizecehx 16:59, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :i dont understand EmperorZelos 17:01, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :: I meant, you should move the page, "Umbrean Dictionary Verb C" to "Umbrean Dictionary/Verb/C". Pi.C.Noizecehx 17:07, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :::sure, but it would also mean the original tempalte we made before needs to be changed :::: Luckily, no. We don't have to change that template. You just have to define Space1 and Space2 parameters. Pi.C.Noizecehx 17:15, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :::::oh well so how shall the template be made? the new oneEmperorZelos 17:18, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :::::: Oops, you deleted them! But it looks good. Pi.C.Noizecehx 17:17, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::: yes i did before you said it wasnt needed XD but thats no big problem, oh well how shall the new template be made?EmperorZelos 17:20, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::: Already made by me. Pi.C.Noizecehx 17:21, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::::good with one thing to change IF possible, is it possible to remove the part where one ahve to write the word again? so its the word type alone EmperorZelos 17:30, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::::: Of course. Pi.C.Noizecehx 17:35, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::sweet, thanks man! EmperorZelos 17:36, 1 January 2009 (UTC) YIM Mine is noizecehx@ymail.com. And what's yours? Pi.C.Noizecehx 15:56, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :emp_z88@yahoo.com EmperorZelos 16:01, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :: I see. Pi.C.Noizecehx 16:05, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::: Can you contact me now? Pi.C.Noizecehx 16:13, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :::: i added you but nothign happened D: EmperorZelos 16:17, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::::: Oops Pi.C.Noizecehx 16:18, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :::::: Wait a minute Pi.C.Noizecehx 16:24, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::try adding me D:EmperorZelos 16:25, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::: I added you already :D Maybe using http://webmessenger.yahoo.com/ could be better solution... Pi.C.Noizecehx 16:30, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :this is madness DX EmperorZelos 17:02, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :: Uhhh, Pi.C.Noizecehx 17:03, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::: You have a Yahoo account, right? Pi.C.Noizecehx 17:09, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::::yes but im already logged on EmperorZelos 17:11, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::::: Would you log in here? Pi.C.Noizecehx 17:13, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :::::: Tried, didnt work >: EmperorZelos 13:56, 8 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Because I wasn't logged in that time ;-) Sorry about that. However what time shall we meet? Pi.C.Noizecehx 14:47, 9 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::: Wow you are there now! Pi.C.Noizecehx 14:48, 9 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::: oh tahts whats beeping! let me see if i can fix it! Hey 'sup yo man? I'm still alive! Pi.C.Noizecehx 06:54, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :thought you were deadEmperorZelos 15:19, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Administrators Hi EmperorZelos. Please have a look at Forum:Administrators and help select new admins for this wiki. Feel free to nominate/vote for anyone you think would do a good job and already has good contributions. Thanks, [[User:Joeyaa|'Joey']] [[User_talk:Joeyaa|'(talk)']] 09:47, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Deletion requests I am not a liar, I am just using an account from Dune Wikia, since I've forgot my password to the Virginis account. Chechen 18:20, February 18, 2010 (UTC) : I did not call you a liar merely asking for confirmation so we are sure that is not the case, i do believe there is a password retriaval service on wikia you can useEmperorZelos 18:40, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :: Error sending mail: There is no e-mail address recorded for user "Virginis". / So you can proceed and delete my stuff. I simply don't want to continue it. Chechen 19:36, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::: Why should you delete your stuff? There is nothing wrong with having work that cannot be continued. It is fine as it is now. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:59, February 18, 2010 (UTC) : I will agree with TM, it is good reference for others EmperorZelos 21:00, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Umbrean Speaker Can I edit your Umbrean speaker to make it look like a real language box? I think the two letter code for Umbrean should be UM. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:05, March 1, 2010 (UTC) : I could :P it is heavily out of date though and wont be done until I can say a proper sentence in umbrean, may i ask why though? : EmperorZelos 07:38, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :: It doesn't look like a language box. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:35, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :: Also, do you think I am doing well on Thiskish? Any suggestions? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:04, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::: a few, 1, in the phonology chart (which i assume you got from me XP) you should keep it systematic between voiced and unvoiced, voiced ontop and unvoiced below all the time or vice versal ::: 2: have you thought on aspects though? ::: EmperorZelos 09:38, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::: 1. I thought I did that, I will double check. Yes, all the unvoiced are on top. I did get it from you but I cleaned it up and modified it. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:40, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::: 2. What are aspects?—Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:39, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::: 1: i got the feeling it wasnt, i might have been mistaken, oh well we are all humans ::::: 2: there can in technicalty only be 3 tenses (they can be divided slightly more but you get the idea) past, present and future but that is rarely enough for most languages, they divide it more, you can ahve continious (as in on going, english -ing form is continous)), habitual, done as a habit, if the action is finished or not (perfect and imperfect), english "have" is to mark its done already, finished adn completed, "i will have done" for example. those are different aspects ::::: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grammatical_aspect#Examples_of_various_aspects_rendered_in_English :::::: I will take a look at that. Can you stop adding colons (:) before your posts, it is kinda weird because it distorts the posts. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:33, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: goot, and i do it because its easier reading and typocily how things are on wiki forums ::::::: EmperorZelos 08:03, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Yes, but the linebreaks mess it up and make it weird. DON'T PUT LINE BREAKS BEFORE YOUR SIGNATURE. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:54, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: Please do not make anything big out of this. ::::::::: 1: it is putt o the side so you can always read downward and see where it all starts and ends, i find it much more comfortable and have always seen this done by the pros. ::::::::: 2: the signature is put on its own line because you always signature something below the main context. you dont see someone put their signature on a letter right after the letter content, its always one or a few rows below so i do the same here, you can do yours if you want i prefer mine. ::::::::: 3: Mess up? I honestly dont know what youre talking about, when i look at it as i make it be it seems fine and so does it do on 3 other computers im using, are you sure your computer/settings are properly done? ::::::::: 4: please again, do not make a big deal out of this, i would really hate this to grow into something that is completely rediculous. ::::::::: 5: did you check out the aspects? ::::::::: Best regards EmperorZelos 21:09, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Too many colons now. . . it distorts the text and becomes a huge wall of text on the right side of the page, with a blank left side. 5 colons should be a limit. 1. I know, but it is distorting the text. 2. Incorrect, yes you do. Linebreaks distort the text and wastes space. You NEVER do that. 3. See above 4. See above 5. Yes, but I ignored them. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:01, March 4, 2010 (UTC) : 1: not really, it is perfectly readable to me, I again suspect its either your settings or your computer : 2: not really, I always see you go a little below if its something, might be differens in culture but it is of no real importans here : 5: alright, so you cant say "i will have done it"? : addition, how wide is your screen? : EmperorZelos 00:23, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :: 1. It is perfectly readable, but is a huge wall of text with an unused left side. :: 2. It is of no real importance but it wastes space. :: 3. I will do it soon, but I haven't done it yet. :: 4. Wide enough. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:16, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Consonant Chart This is a consonant chart for Umbrean I have made. I have formatted it like yours with voiced and unvoiced in different sections. I hope you use it. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:27, March 11, 2010 (UTC) : Thank you, I like it will use it with a few modifications Deletion EmperorZelos, we don't need to mark pages for deletion any more, we can just delete them ourselves. Just click the red button that says "delete" on it at the top of the page. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:44, March 13, 2010 (UTC) oh? we've been granted admin? Yes. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:29, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Conlinguistics I have been working on conlinguistics and correcting your english. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:54, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Please edit on conling.wikia.com. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:35, March 13, 2010 (UTC) : danke :P I shall, i also believe the already existing ones should be modified to be more newbie friendly : EmperorZelos 22:05, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I think the ones from Wikipedia are a bit too complex. And we need to expand the ones that aren't from Wikipedia. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:36, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Thanks, Zelos. :) What makes you think I'm religious? :D Neonlights 13:59, March 14, 2010 (UTC) IPA... I added a table in my pronunciation section. Template:Umbrean Speaker What does the text actually mean? Koppadasao 01:37, March 21, 2010 (UTC) : It is old and not used anymore TOC? I appear to have lost the table of contents on my Dangin Nira page. Help, please? --Werothegreat 06:00, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :Its back now, if it happen again type __TOC__ where you want it Dictionary template I've added an option for a sub-page for a link to a downloadable dictionary. Koppadasao 21:27, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Feature template May I suggest writing a featured template to be displayed at languages that has been featured on the front page. I would also suggest that this template has the option to write the feature-text also in the featured language, with the English standard feature text written below. --Koppadasao 21:06, March 24, 2010 (UTC) : Please do elaborate what you mean : EmperorZelos 21:32, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Most wikis have a badge of honor given to a featured page that has a text saying that the page has been featured. As this is a multilingual wiki, I would think that that text should also be written in the featured language. The first, of course, being Umbrean.--Koppadasao 21:50, March 24, 2010 (UTC) : So you want a template to be used for the featured one, is it while it is featured (a month) or permanently after marking it was once featured?, which is written in english (so people can read) and all or only the currently featured language or? I am started to get a picture (which i like) but i do need some more details if you dont mind. : And Umbrena isnt Featured per vote like this one will be, it is featured now as it is currently among the most detailed, worked on (if lacking words) that is active. : EmperorZelos 21:54, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Answers to your questions are: Permanent, and in that featured language. There is no need to change the text after the fact. And I don't think there are anyone who would mind if Umbrean keeps the honor. --Koppadasao 22:06, March 24, 2010 (UTC) : Thank you ^_^ Alright I will start working on it and thank you that really warms. Translating will be the thoughest part. So just to make sure, you want a template that remains permanently on a page saying in english and umbrean that it was once featured? : EmperorZelos 22:09, March 24, 2010 (UTC) English and Umbrean for Umbrean, English and Delang for Delang, English and Dangin Nira for Dangin Nira, and so on. The English text remains constant for all pages, while the native text is different for each language page, but does not switch with the new featured page.--Koppadasao 22:15, March 24, 2010 (UTC) : hmmmm Maybe : EmperorZelos 22:21, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Shouldn't be that hard. It's just using the }-variable.--Koppadasao 22:26, March 24, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, Naturally EmperorZelos 22:28, March 24, 2010 (UTC) : But as I understood it the point of using Umbrean is pointless as it is not featured in the way you are describing : EmperorZelos 22:50, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Maybe not by vote, but it is still featured on the front page.--Koppadasao 22:54, March 24, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, It is placed there as an Admin Choice due to its detailness (as you said it seems accapted) But I have a different template for those we stumble upon and or reaches suffient level to be the same. bit for the template you wanted EmperorZelos 22:56, March 24, 2010 (UTC) : I see no problem having two closely related templates, one for selected languages and one for voted features.--Koppadasao 22:59, March 24, 2010 (UTC) : I agree there too, I have made 3 templates, 1 for featured (silverish) one for selected (goldish) and a third for completed (bronze). Is that template as you though? : EmperorZelos 23:01, March 24, 2010 (UTC) I think you need a different color on the text, though. Lets see the other two too.--Koppadasao 23:04, March 24, 2010 (UTC) : http://conlang.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Sign_Template check all out there Nice. Still think you should have a different color on the text, though. --Koppadasao 23:28, March 24, 2010 (UTC) : Fix the colour to a level that is fitting, as long as its grey/silverish Well, since we're discussing featuring articles, I'd like to nominate Dangin Nira to be featured. Once you're done putzing with the featured language badge, that is. I feel like my language is at least as detailed as Umbrean . If you have any criticisms, I'd be glad to take them. Werothegreat 04:19, March 25, 2010 (UTC) My bad, ignore that - I just noticed the vote for featured thing - sorry! Werothegreat 04:21, March 25, 2010 (UTC) So far it seems yours is winning EmperorZelos 08:23, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Uhm, thanks Thanks for deleting my remark form the "Vote for Featured" forum. It probably did not belong there. Next time, though, I'd really appreciate if you repost it into a more appropriate location, or let me know you are deleting my post so I could take some action. Thanks !Adagio burner 19:23, March 25, 2010 (UTC) : I did not remove it, I moved it to the discussion part of featuring and nothing else, your post remains intact on that part here : EmperorZelos 19:26, March 25, 2010 (UTC) : ::A! Thanks! :: Adagio burner 19:49, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :: There would be no sanity in it being otherwise EmperorZelos 19:52, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Hello, thank you for the welcome! For the moment I am just correcting some minor typos and so, but I hope to contribute more in the future. Panglossa 00:23, March 26, 2010 (UTC) : Oops, about the ? instead of special symbols... sorry, I didn't notice it :S It was caused by the text editor I am using. My mistake, I should have used the other, Unicode-enabled one.Panglossa 01:09, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :: Its alright, mistakes occure, working on a conlang? EmperorZelos 01:10, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::: Yes, I have some in my own website (http://panglossa.infoata.com.br) and want to bring some of them here. Only the more interesting ones. For now I am tuning up Sukika. Panglossa 17:53, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Featured Translation Here it is, in Dangin Nira: Yetamin nira meb ani klara nuhumroloak. Arteg esk patin deydin ganda meb syomha, fazirwinomrma, ur vwinomrma, ur esk patin eb winevna, yetamin nira totok zadhalan nuhumroabi. Literally: This language for a time was featured. Because of its own high level in quality, believability, and usability, and of its own abilities, this language has been voted for to be featured. Werothegreat 04:04, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :Description in English, or Dangin Nira? And what exactly are you looking for in a description? --Werothegreat 14:53, March 26, 2010 (UTC) "Dangin Nira is an inflectional language created for aesthetic purposes, and yet is also very practical. It is intended for conversational use, and is being expanded so as to be realistically usable in everyday, contemporary banter." Werothegreat 18:47, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Fixup English in "Featured" template plz I am not a native English speaker myself but it looks to me like the language of the "Featured" template could use some fixup. "Thanks to its level of quality, plausibility and usage, capabilities been voted as featured." does not sound right. Maybe you meant to say "Thanks to its level of quality, plausibility, and usage capabilities, it has been voted as featured"? Or "Thanks to its level of quality, plausibility, usage, and capabilities it has been voted as featured"? In other words, did you mean "usage capabilities", "level of capabilities" or "thanks to its capabilities"? Pick one :) And in any case please change "been" to "it has been" and "plausability" to "plausibility". Thanks! You may go ahead and fix its grammar, its open for it EmperorZelos 19:09, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Language Edition: Anglit I'm sorry about the bad comparisons in the phonology, but I'm not really familiar with the IPA, so I will delete the phonology, and publish it when its done. Thank you for letting me know. :) Logiano Hiya! I'm completely new to this sort of editing system. Forgive me if I don't understand any technical stuff. I'm happy to take any advice regarding my language. I know it's really idealistic, but it's more of a lesson for myself. IAL Would you like to make an international auxiliary language with me? I think we should attempt to use IPA symbols for the phonology/alphabet, because some of the symbols are english/swedish and others are letters from other alphabets that have upper cases we should be able to find with little trouble. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:05, March 30, 2010 (UTC) : maybe, it depends what the motivation behind it would be as a "real" IAL is rather pointless and will be shot down The Emperor Zelos 20:07, March 30, 2010 (UTC) : So what did you have in mind exacly? The Emperor Zelos 20:58, March 30, 2010 (UTC) HEI Hello Hei, thanks for the welcoming. I don't speak English very well, my native language is Catalan, it's because I do all the explanations in English and in Catalan. Is it a problem?Asfarer 14:56, March 31, 2010 (UTC) : Not at all, though i would suggest you stick to english because any problem you have in english will be corrected by others as they notice it =) as long as you get the point across, good luck! and dont forget to sign The Emperor Zelos 14:35, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Dictionary I am thinking of implementing a dictionary,under the same molds of wiktionary. Each word would have its own entry, in which we could put the translation of that word in the other languages. Panglossa | Talk 17:06, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :There is a wiki just for that contionary =) I hav ebeen working on it for a little while, there are many useful templates there already (suggestions that is good will be helped to create) The Emperor Zelos 17:13, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::I looked for it before but found nothing. How do I get to it? The link doesn't work :S Panglossa | Talk 17:32, March 31, 2010 (UTC) : the link works now :P Typos are a pain http://conlangdictionary.wikia.com ::Just found it! :D I will take a look and then see how I can contribute. Panglossa | Talk 17:38, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :: Great, so far only my lang and Delang is there (mine being the majority) but there are lots of valueble templates for others aswell I've just added a word there, please tell me if there is anything I need to change. Now thinking about creating templates for Sukika noun declension. But the question of consonant mutation makes it somewhat difficult. I guess I will need one template for each word-final type of phoneme; there are P, T, K, h, m/n, y/w/´ and vowel ending, so maybe I need up to seven templates for noun declension. Unless I find a way of using "if" statements.Panglossa | Talk 14:00, April 1, 2010 (UTC) : I´ll talk to you on there The Emperor Zelos 14:15, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Can I write down my messenger address? I'm new and I don't know if I can write down my messenger in my conlang's article.Asfarer 17:11, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :I would recomend not to, Do add you are the creator and place the messenger on your user page The Emperor Zelos 17:13, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi, I'm Miłosz, sysop on Polish Conlanger Wiki. Miły (dyskusja|wikia-pl) 18:27, April 3, 2010 (UTC) : I'm new here. I may translate some articles to Polish Conlanger Wiki. Miły (dyskusja|wikia-pl) 19:25, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :: May I ask why? they are personal creations here that not all might want translated The Emperor Zelos 19:27, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::: I would like to write about Ekspreso. Miły (dyskusja|wikia-pl) 19:31, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::: Again, why? It looks highly incomplete The Emperor Zelos 19:46, April 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: Werothegreat's Translation This language at one time was featured. Because of its high level in quality, believability, and usability, and for its abilities, this language was voted to be feature. Werothegreat 04:56, April 21, 2010 (UTC) VII's Conlang Description Ancient Qâêr was intended to be not only a beautiful sounding language but also an aesthetic one, i.e to look beautiful. The intention was to make Ancient Qâêr different from all modern languages and also to stay away from the general exotic feel Europeans attribute to other languages such as Asian or Islandic langauges. Ancient Qâêr is, and is meant to be, a very free-flowing language. The amount of consonant clusters and consonants in these clusters is very rerstricted, the idea is that Ancient Qâêr was to rely more on the different vowels to distinguish meaning instead of using complex foreign consonant clusters. Inspiration was taken from such languages as Elvish, Finnish, Icelandic and even Anglo Saxon though the main idea in its creation was to be very different to modern languages and to be unique. There is meant to be a distinct feel of, not exoticness, rather Ancientness and the sense that this language is different and unique yet the speaker can still in an abstract way relate to it. Another aim was to create a fluid, beautiful, unique and not complex but rather more fulfilling and creative language than those such as English and other IE languages which are, in relation to Ancient Qâêr and a few languages around the world, rather simple. vii 14:29, April 17, 2010 (UTC) VII's New Feature Banner You logged off on msn so I thought I would post it here. This is the new translated version so could you put this up there please. :nêâsynjâmen dwâleñâneþ eylon. :nêþâmne aqâêr dwêdysênyn qâtwân á dwêsymonólyn, sonlâ nêþyponÿsen dwâqâêr enâlyþên þysarasâ. Greatly Appreciated, vii 18:16, 14 May, 2010 Kti EmperorZelos, I've recently joined the Conlang Wikia. I have done this to develop my very own language that I've kept in the back of my head, locked in some old attic. While browsing the site, I stumbled upon your (I think it's yours) Umbrian. That page alone was enough to kick-start development on my Kti language which I plan to expand into a familiy of languages (see Setting), therefore I came to you for some minor assistance (tips, tricks and the like).Rostov-na-don 18:48, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :Alright then =) Thank you for liking Umbrean, it took me a long time to develop. I recomend to start you read my tips and tricks blog here on wiki along with kitchen sink blog The Emperor Zelos 18:57, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Uh, I can't find the tips and tricks, although I read the kitchen sink (hehe, quite funny but painfully true) I've read both blogs, yet I've already finished the first two parts (Phonology and Phonotactics) and are finishing the last part (Pragmatics) without the help of the blog. The grammatical and semantical part, (the former part dealing a bit more with KSL and the latter somewhat narrow and not so useable as the others) although dealing with somewhat complex terms are simple :( :: P.S. I found it :) ::: Could you please attempt making all messages into 1 message as too many after another makes it impossible to answer. The tips and tricks is meant to be general and vague just to get thoughts into the right alignment, if you have ideas, thoughts, questions you can always ask me and i shall answer if its possible or not, allowed or not (there are certain "rules" in linguistics) The Emperor Zelos 19:26, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :::: About Ktian grammar, it's the only thing left to do, but the thought of 31 cases (~15 of them are locational, such as "above", "through", "below", "in between" etc.) gives me the chills and scares me away from the subject :::: Yes, I know you'll say that I don't need so many cases (you may be right), but I've already started fitting them into my fourteen-sound system (which includes 8 vowels and 6 consonants), and made a case hierarchy (sounds silly) which involves how cases relate to words and between eachother :::: So, my problem is how to get started on the grammar of Kti Rostov-na-don 19:40, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::With so many cases you might want to justify them somehow and be VERY careful to not have them unordered, and you are right you dont need that many cases, 1 is needed (but where is the fun in that?), i say make sure it works rather than keeping few cases. ::::: and I would instantly tellyou to add consonants, there is NO language known with more vowels than consonants, the ratio between consonants and vowels is always greater than 1. ::::: As for grammar, start with this question, head first or head final? The Emperor Zelos 19:54, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::: As for the vower/consonant ratio problem, in Kti, "standard" consonants (/ç/ and /ʃ/) are looked upon as vowels, as they can be pronounced without stopping, so considering them as consonants would give me 6 vowels (a,e,i,o,u,æ) and 8 consonants (sh, s, t, n, r, k, h, d). :::::: About the cases, thanks for supporting me, since I really tried to make my grammar complex and diverse, and not the plain Russian six or English 1.5 :D As for the head first/final, I don't know what that means :) Rostov-na-don 20:05, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Dont bold your messages to start with secondly, that is a better ratio though in my oppinion it is rather poor, you miss p which most languages have, and you should have a few voiced consonants too head final is languages that places the head last lookinglike this (bold is the head) Red Dog Table On Karls wall I hotdog ate head first is the opposite way The Emperor Zelos 20:15, May 2, 2010 (UTC) "Head" as in a main part of the senteance? If so, I'd pick the head first, since you can (sometimes) understand the meaning of the senteance without the "clutter" (as in adjectives, objects, pronouns, p/articles etc.) About bolding, it's the only way to make me see what's your and what's my typing About "P", "p" is vocally simmilar to b, and since these Kti people are militaristic aliens, if you say to your commander "I bombed our base" instead of "I bombed our enemy" by accident, you'd be shot on sight (What I mean, if there is no confusion such as in English's "bat/pat", then the entine meaning is perfectly understood). Rostov-na-don 20:28, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :"head" is more the main part of a PHRASE, noun phrase, verb phrase etc :Then remove it once done ::there is no missunderstanding, humans can differ between p,ph,pj,pl,b,bh,bj,bl without much effort :The Emperor Zelos 20:39, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Phrase? As in? About "p,ph,pj,pl,b,bh,bj,bl " thing, yes, ''humans ''can differ, but can aliens with 30 kg of titanium on their heads? Rostov-na-don 20:44, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::P.S. It also depends on anatomy, bone structure, atmospheric condition, gasses, equipment and the like. :::read here about phrases, and judging as they DIDNT have that to start with i would say yes they would The Emperor Zelos 21:04, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::I've given it some thought, now that you mention it. My responce is the following: languages, be they alien or human, evolve over time. Give it the nudge in the right direction, such as not that developed ears and you'd get the "p,ph,pj,pl,b,bh,bj,bl " problem. Remember, these aren't humans, they're other-worldly creatures, so anything's possible. Rostov-na-don 21:39, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :::: With such an attitude is there really a need for advice? You could throw anything togather stamp alien on it and call the day as your alien stampt gives you immunity toward critism, if someone says "wrong" you answer "alien". My language is for creatures that is unrelated to humans but i still follow the human rules The Emperor Zelos 21:42, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :::: :::: I understand what you mean, but looking from a different angle my consonant system isn't that good, yet isn't as bad. Excuse me if I insulted you, in any way, but adding just those two letters (or one) would bring my writing, handwriting, phonotactics and phonology systems down. Yes, you're probably right, "p" and "b" are in various human languages, yet some don't have them. After all, I wouldn't like my language sounding like Sukika. Rostov-na-don 21:56, May 2, 2010 (UTC) You have not insulted me, i promise =). It isnt bad but I would suggest adding some voiceness to it to make it realistic, what is your intention with this conlang? Trust me, my phonotactics broke down MANY times, if youre new prepare for it multiple times,ive recreated things about 7 times for umbrean eahc time nearly from scratch its perfectly natural. secondly you dont need p/b distinciton, you can have t/d etc, korean dont have p/b distinction (even thought he sound do exist) but a p/ph distinction instead : I have a t/d distiction, and both letters are rooted from "t", as you'll (hopefully) eventually see how ;) Rostov-na-don 22:08, May 2, 2010 (UTC) : P.S. I am going to upload the phonotactics I've developed. : Good, somehow i get the feeling you might have missunderstood it but we´ll see The Emperor Zelos 22:27, May 2, 2010 (UTC) : My WYSIWYG mode is broken D: Rostov-na-don 22:54, May 2, 2010 (UTC) : ? The Emperor Zelos 10:39, May 3, 2010 (UTC) How am I doing? How am I coming along so far on my language, "Osseshin"? Also, I'll be making an account soon, but just call me Lukas until then. :Please make an account ASAP and i´ll gladly help The Emperor Zelos 22:35, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Done Lukas Kelly 23:58, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Great, you got a very lon road ahead of you The Emperor Zelos 09:00, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Suggestions for deletion. http://conlang.wikia.com/wiki/Slavski Rostov-na-don 14:44, June 30, 2010 (UTC) What's the deal with Weston? You seem to be engaged in a destructive behavior :( Adagio burner 17:27, August 8, 2010 (UTC)